The Lioness Princess
the lioness princess is coolzdane spoof of the swan princess 1994 it will appears in youtube in the near future Cast: * Baby Odette-Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Young Odette-Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Mid-teen Odette/Young Adult Odette-Young Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Young Adult Odette-Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Adult Odette-Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Swan Odette-Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Young Derek-Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mid-teen Derek/Young Adult Derek-Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Young Adult Derek-Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Adult Derek-Aladdin (Aladdin) * Lord Rothbart-Jafar (Aladdin) * Rothbart's Back-Up Singers-Balcony Harem Girls (Aladdin) * Great Animal-Snake Jafar (Aladdin) * Jean-Bob-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Speed-Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Puffin-Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Queen Uberta-Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bird Uberta-Kitka (The Penguins of Madagascar) * King William-The Sultan (Aladdin) * King William's Captain-Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Lord Rogers-Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Reptile Rogers-Mushu (Mulan) * Bromley-Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Monkey Bromley-Kerchak (Tarzan) * Chamberlain-Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Pig Chamberlain-Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Bridgit the Witch-Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Target Practice Elephant-Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Target Practice Fox-J. Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) * Target Practice Lion-Alex (Madagascar) * Target Practice Bear-Little John (Robin Hood) * Target Practice Moose-Black Moose (Mickey Mouse: Moose Hunters) * Target Practice Stork-Crane (Kung Fu Panda) * Target Practice Boar-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Target Practice Duck-Donald Duck * Target Practice Rabbit-White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Alligators in the Moat-Alligators (The Princess and the Frog) * Mouse-Fievel (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) * Dragon-Malcho (Aladdin (TV Series)) * Fly-Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Dragonfly-Manny (A Bug's Life) * The Singing Men-Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * The Princesses on Parade-Rapunzel (Tangled), Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2), Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Audrey (The Lorax (2012)), Ivy (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) and Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) * The Singing Chorus during "Princesses of Parade"-Pub Thugs (Tangled), Thneedville Citizens (The Lorax (2012)) and Townspeople (Beauty and the Beast) * The Birds in Puffin's Army-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh), Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) and Rajah (Aladdin) * The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him-Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * The Lady who faints after seeing a frog-Matchmaker (Mulan) * ScenesEdit ** The Lioness Princess part 1 - Prologue ** The Lioness Princess part 2 - "This is My Idea" ** The Lioness Princess part 3 - What Else is There? ** The Lioness Princess part 4 - Jafar Attacks Sultan ** The Lioness Princess part 5 - At Lioness Lake ** The Lioness Princess part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" ** The Lioness Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire ** The Lioness Princess part 8 - Danny and Baloo/"Far Longer Than Forever" ** The Lioness Princess part 9 - Bagheera/Jasmine and Jafar's Confrontation ** The Lioness Princess part 10 - Chicha and Pacha/Aladdin in the Library ** The Lioness Princess part 11 - "No Fear" ** The Lioness Princess part 12 - Aladdin and Kronk/The Search Begins ** The Lioness Princess part 13 - It's Not What It Seems ** The Lioness Princess part 14 - Aladdin Finds Jasmine/Jafar Confronts Again ** The Lioness Princess part 15 - Jafar's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") ** The Lioness Princess part 16 - Where is Kronk?/At Jafar's Dungeon ** The Lioness Princess part 17 - At Chicha's Kingdom ("To The Ball") ** The Lioness Princess part 18 - Bagheera's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" ** The Lioness Princess part 19 - The Unexpected Guest ** The Lioness Princess part 20 - Gator-Aid ** The Lioness Princess part 21 - In the Ballroom/Jasmine Flies, Aladdin Gallops ** The Lioness Princess part 22 - Aladdin Battles Jafar ** The Lioness Princess part 23 - Happily Ever After ** The Lioness Princess part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever End Title)") ** The Lioness Princess part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Gallery:Edit Categorie:Coolzdane Categorie:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs